Beautiful Windows
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: "You're a pawn that doesn't want to believe it's at the beck and call of the king."  Izaya shows Kida exactly who is the king in their relationship.


**Hey guys, it's M! I think this is the hottest one-shot I've ever written! Hee hee! Kizaya... with beads! AND window smut! *nose bleed* Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: When I don't have anything else to say, I feel like I should make this section really long. So. There rawr. N. O. T. T. H. E. A. U. T. H. O. R.**

* * *

><p>Life had surely taken a sharp turn down hill if he considered <em>this<em> the lesser of two evils. Kida shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the beads rolled and rubbed in side of him. It was hard to focus on what the teacher was saying with the guilty knowledge of exactly what was in him and how it had gotten there.

He wasn't sure if Izaya played these games with every client, but he sincerely doubted it. Such a lavish apartment came from money and money was certainly not what Kida paid for information. The one time he'd tried to offer cash, Izaya had laughed in his face. "That's not what I want," he'd said with a malicious snicker. "I think you know better by now."

The first requests had been small. A kiss in exchange for the location of a Blue Squares nest. A hickey for a connection to an arm's supplier. The old Kida Masaomi had thought it was weird, but now he knew better. Ever since he'd come back to the Yellow Scarves, the perverse demands had escalated, as if punishing him for his time away. Kida shuddered at the memory of just how his mouth had occupied itself only a few days ago. His throat was still sore from the harsh thrusting of the older man into his mouth.

He would give a fortune to find out why Izaya treated _him_ in this way and make him _stop_, but the few feeble attempts he'd made to find out had been shut down by derisive laughter against his mouth.

Just that morning, he'd finally given in and asked for information on the leader of the Dollars. Red-hued eyes had narrowed in glee, fingers running along the set line of Kida's jaw. "Well then," Izaya had murmured, "That's a big piece of information. That's going to cost quite a hefty sum."

Swallowing his pride, Kida had been reduced to begging Izaya not to take him right then. His virginity might not have meant much in the long run, but the idea of Izaya taking it nauseated him.

Thus, the beads.

Squirming, Kida remembered how long fingers had wriggled inot him for the first time, the feeling stinging until pleasure had overwhelmed him. He'd tried to ignore the laughter ringing in his ears as he'd writhed on the sofa, beads stimulating him unbearably as they'd slid in one by one.

"Wear it all day," Izaya had commanded. "And come to me this evening to take it out. Then I'll tell you who your precious Dollars leader is."

It sounded all well and good, but he couldn't move without the beads affecting him. The walk to school that morning had been torture, leaving him panting and flushed. And not from the exertion. Luckily, his school uniform was loose enough that any problems could be masked somewhat. That didn't stop Mikado from glancing at him worriedly every few minutes. Kida couldn't stop fidgeting from the sensations rushing through him.

"Kida!" He jerked to attention as the eyes of the class focussed on him. As he rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants, he was hyper-aware of the hair matted on the back of his neck and the red sitting high on his cheeks. Amber eyes darted around the room as he frantically wished the ground would eat him up. "Come up to the board and finish this problem."

Math was the last thing on his mind. "Erm..." He shifted and winced as the beads jolted within him. "Heh! Your stunning beauty has -nng- shook the thought right out -aah- of my mind. I'm aaahfraid I'm -mmn- vastly incompetent in the realms -hah- of math when you are before me!" Each small noise that interrupted his sentences was bit down, but the random breaks in his sentences caused more than one skeptical look.

Perhaps flirting with a sixty year old woman was not the best idea, for it earned him a sharp rap on the head and a harsh five minute long reprimand.

As soon as the bell rang to end class, Kida bolted out of the room. Or tried to. He made it four steps before he had to bite down on his lower lip to restrain a moan. Mikado's clap on the back startled him so that he involuntarily clenched down on the beads and let out a needy whimper.

"Kida?" Innocent blue eyes stared at his flustered friend. "Are you okay?"

Kida tried out a strained smile. "I'm just, uh, not feeling too good. I think I'm gonna go home and sleep it off."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

Brushing off Mikado's kind offer, Kida walked stiffly down the hall. "Nng. No, I'm good. Hah, don't worry." Or, he would be good once he got to Izaya and made him take the god forsaken beads out. He hobbled down the street, pausing only when his phone rang, the informant's number flashing across the screen.

Flipping the orange cell open, he answered, "Hah-hi. What'd you want?"

Amused tenor crackled through the phone speaker. "Where do you think you're going?"

Unsurprised that Izaya was keeping an eye on him, Kida didn't bother commenting on the eeriness of it all. "To your shitty... apartment, where... else?" he grumbled, breath rushing in quick gasps. "You said you... wanted to take these... things out... right?"

"Yes," Izaya purred and Kida could practically hear the smirk. "But I believe I said _evening_, did I not? Its only four and I don't want to interrupt your day. Besides, don't you have a meeting with the Yellow Scarves, General?"

His whole body stiffened and he couldn't stifle an agonized groan. "You... bastard," he managed to stammer out, leaning against a nearby building as he forced his body to relax. "I can't meet them... like this."

A humming noise sounded form the other side, laced with delight. "Don't tell me a simple toy has got you _that_ riled up, Masaomi."

"I want it out," Kida bit into the phone, glaring at the curious passerby's. "I am _not_ going to our base with this in me." If anyone found out, he would be completely humiliated and destroyed. The idea of the General of the Yellow Scarves as Ikebukuro's informant's sex toy would not be taken well. The fact that Izaya had even suggested it was absurd.

"If you want to end things sooner rather than later, it'll cost you." There was a rustling as the phone shifted from one ear to the other.

Pausing, the blonde boy took a few deep breaths before grinding back against the wall to relieve just a little bit of the tension within him. "What... sort of cost are we... talking about?" He tried to keep his voice steady, but he didn't delude himself into thinking Izaya couldn't hear _exactly_ how aroused he was by the string of beads shoved up his ass.

There was a creaking noise as Izaya settled back in his chair. "Why don't you come over here and we can discuss it then?"

Kida was pretty sure that this was a-snake-tempting-him-with-an-apple sort of scenario, but he couldn't see any other way out. Like always, Izaya had him trapped. "Fine," he snapped, before hanging up and readjusting to exactly what it felt like with his hips rolling as he walked, the beads grating against him from the back and his jeans chafing his leaking erection from the front.

It took him far too long to finally arrive at his destination. The faster he moved, the more the beads shifted and rubbed inside of him, so he was reduced to moving at a snail's pace to keep his composure. The knowing look in Namie's eyes as she let him in was bad enough; he didn't need the rest of the world realizing too. He let out a sigh of relief as Namie exited the spacious apartment, leaving him alone with the other occupant.

Dark burgundy eyes flashed with satisfaction as they took in the disheveled blonde before him. "Masaomi. You're finally here."

"Wouldn't have taken so long if it weren't for..." The words trailed off as Kida glared at the black-clad figure. "Look, I want it out. What's your price?"

Clicking his tongue disapprovingly, Izaya settled into his favorite desk chair to better survey his conquest. "So quick to the point! Aren't you going to ask me about my day?"

Amber eyes fueled by a curious combination of lust and fury stared him down. "I suspect you had an enjoyable time torturing me and the other innocent citizens of 'Bukuro."

"I'm not sure innocent is a word that really applies to you, Masaomi."

The words brought an even brighter blush to Kida's cheeks and he jerked his head to the side, breaking eye contact. "What'd you want, Izaya?"

Making a steeple out of his hands, Izaya smiled sadistically. "Nothing much. I just want you lean up against the window while I fuck you with those beads buried inside you right now."

A tremor ran through the blonde's body. Normally, he would be revolted, ashamed and humiliated, but he was too high strung on pleasure to feel anything much besides intense arousal. He found himself nodding before he could think. "Okay then. Just... end this."

White teeth flashed as eyes darkened to a deep mahogany. "Then you better get yourself ready, hadn't you?" A ringed hand gestured towards the floor length windows. "Take your shirt off, but you can choose whether you want your pants around your knees or your ankles."

Kida froze. "You want me to... position myself?"

Eyebrows lifted, Izaya nodded. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

Swallowing, blonde hair shook. "No." Inhaling, he unbuttoned his white shirt, shrugging it on the floor, followed by his slacks. He hesitated for a moment before dropping his boxers as well. He ignored the hungry gaze on him as he leaned his arms against the window, bracing himself with his ass out. His nerves caused his body to tremble, making the beads quiver on his prostate. Eyelids fluttered shut, unsure where to look. His vague reflection was too humiliating and looking down at the street only reminded him that anyone could look up and potentially see him. As for behind... anything was better than remembering exactly who had turned him into this wanton puddle of need.

"Beautiful." Izaya slunk up behind, running a hand down the knobs of his spine. "Look at you, all spread out before me. I don't believe I've ever seen you so willing and ready for me before."

Kida's hands clenched, as if he would pound on the glass before him. "It's not for you," he murmured, before letting out a strangled whine as a finger circled his abused hole. It was just too much and he wanted this too badly. "Stop... fucking around and go!"

Lips brushed against the back on his neck as a finger looped around the plug at the end of the string connecting the beads and tugged lightly. "I don't believe _you_ are the one dictating the rules here. In fact, I don't believe you're ever in control. Not here, not with Saki, not with your parents... You don't want control do you? You like it like this, me having control over you, me having all the power. But yet you're so defiant and in denial in the face of it all. It's what I like so very much about you. You're a pawn that doesn't like to remember he's at the king's mercy."

The sentences scrambled in Kida's brain as he pressed back against the one finger. "Can't you just do it?" he panted, finally opening his eyes to glare over his shoulder at the dark haired man instead of looking down at the bustling streets. "I don't have all day."

With a sharp yank, the first bead popped out of Kida's body, sliding along the sides of his slicked up hole with a quick roughness. "Is that what you wanted, Masaomi?" Izaya laughed as he licked the seashell ear. With a sharp prod of his finger, the ball sank back in again, earning a small cry from the younger boy. "You want me pulling these beads in and out of your body with my fingers."

"Yes!" Kida snarled. "So why don't you _do __it __already_?" With both Izaya's fingers and the beads, he was stretched almost unbearably. It was getting hard to even breathe.

Sadistic grin firmly in place, Izaya yanked the whole chain out with one jerk. Kida's head slammed back against his shoulder as cherry lips opened in a ringing scream.

"Beautiful," Izaya voiced again, forcing the beads back inside so that they brutually pressed down on Kida's sweet spot, evoking a string of mewls. "Look in the window, Masaomi. Look at that barely-there reflection and see how beautiful you are."

Small shoulders rolled inwards as the sensation grew too intense, but amber eyes made an effort to flutter open. The sweaty and flushed boy he could barely make out was not at all what he thought he looked like. Wide eyes screamed out lust as a pale hand wrapped around his leaking member and ruby eyes gleamed in delight. "Come," the silky voice commanded, even as the beads were jerked out of him once more.

Kida's cum splattered across the window as his body shook with his climax, knees giving out so that only Izaya's arms were supporting him. "'Zaya," he murmured, nuzzling his head against the furry jacket in post-orgasmic bliss. "You... owe me... an answer."

"Indeed." Almost warmly, the informant brushed blonde hair out of dilated eyes. "I do believe his name is Mikado Ryugamine."

Amber eyes snapped open in shock. "No."

"Yes," Izaya cooed, pressing a kiss against a clammy forehead. "Next time, Masaomi, don't ask for answers you don't want to hear."

* * *

><p><strong>SO! What'd y'all think? Thank you for reading and please review! :D<strong>


End file.
